Weakness
by Asabella
Summary: Zuko's POV-- Zuko and Katara are best friends, and have been for a while now. Katara wants to go for a walk, which Zuko is usually more than willing to do, but, it's raining out, and Zuko hates the rain. AU ZUTARA! Slight family part at end. FLUFF!


**Weakness**

Zuko's POV

I lay on the couch channel surfing idly. But, to no avail, nothing was on besides chick flicks and Soap Operas. As if on cue Azula came into the living room, popcorn in hand.

"You want to watch a movie?" She put the popcorn on the small table in front of me. Sauntering over to the DVD player located on top of the TV.

"Depends on the movie…" I gazed out the window. It was still raining, just like it had been a couple of minutes ago.

"The Notebook," Azula turned to me smiling evilly.

Sitting up I frowned, "I thought that was a book,"

"They made it into a movie," She turned around pushing the DVD into the player. She walked over and plopped down next to me, remote in hand, "So, are you in?"

I scoffed, "Yeah right," Standing up I headed down stairs, ignoring Azula's mocking laugh. I fell face first onto my bed once I was in the basement.

Yes, I lived in the basement, my dad and I never got along. So I moved to where I would be close to never seeing him. Down stairs, where the washer and dryer are located.

Rolling over onto my back I looked at the poster on my ceiling. Metallica. The best band around.

Abruptly my cell phone went off, signaling a text message. I grabbed it off my nightstand and flipped it open.

**From: Katara **

I smiled before opening the message.

**What's up? I'm so bored it's not even funny.**

**Want to play in the rain with me?**

I laughed out loud. In my darkest moods my best friend could cheer me up. Katara has been my neighbor since we moved to this town. Ever since we've been inseparable.

But, I still think it's strange that we've never gotten any further than friends. I'm pretty sure I made it obvious that I had feelings for her that weren't platonic in the least. But, she hasn't said or done anything that signaled that she returns them.

Shaking my head I replied:

**Pretty bored over here too. Azula's watching**

**The Notebook, not my thing.**

**And you know I hate the rain, so no**

**I'm not playing in it.**

I pressed the send button and closed my phone, putting it on the sheet next to me. I stretched my arms above my head, before letting them rest in my long hair. I brushed it out of my face, my fingers brushing my scar.

My cell phone beeped again, signaling that Katara had answered me, I opened the phone and read:

**Oh, come Zuzu, don't be such a killjoy all your life!**

Heaving a sigh I answered:

**I'm not a killjoy, I'm just not in the mood to get**

**all wet. Besides it's humid out there!**

**I don't plan to get all sweaty either!**

Knowing I was losing the battle I sat up and pulled some socks on that I wore to bed last night.

I had tied one sneaker when my cell beeped again.

**You don't won't to get all**

**wet and sweaty with me?**

I gulped, god knows I would love too, but, not in the same way she was thinking in the slightest.

**Well not really, I just took a shower.**

I put the phone down on my pillow and worked on getting my other sneaker on. My heel kept on getting caught on the back of the sneaker when the cell phone beeped again.

**Ok maybe Aang will come and**

**Get wet and sweaty with me.**

I growled inwardly. If anyone was going to get wet and sweaty with her, it would be me, not some bald kid.

**No, I'm coming.**

**I'm trying to get my shoe on right now.**

I stood up and wiggled my foot around until I felt it slip into the shoe comfortably. I grabbed my cell and put it in my pants pocket. I worked my way up stairs and sneaked out the back door, hoping that Azula didn't notice me. Knowing her she would follow me and taunt me in front of Katara. She seemed to know my feelings towards Katara, how, I don't know.

It was pouring outside making me hesitate. Should I get a hooded sweatshirt?

Shaking my head I walked to the front yard and onto the side of the road, heading to Katara's house.

My phone beeped in my pocket:

**I knew you would come.**

That's the only bad thing about having the girl you like being your best friend. She sure knows how to manipulate you.

**I bet you did**

I put the phone back in my pocket, trying to keep it dry. I walked up the path to Katara's front door where the roof extended over the steps; providing cover from the rain. I knocked once.

Her brother Sokka opened the door. He wasn't all that fond of me from the start, not alone now.

"Zuko," He eyed me skeptically, a frown pulling at the ends of his mouth.

I nodded, "Sokka,"

Sokka staggered a little, revealing Katara who had just pushed him out of the way, "Hey, Zuko!" She smiled.

"You ready?" I asked, glancing at Sokka.

"Where are you two going?" Sokka crossed his arms. He tilted his head to look at Katara, but, keep me in his peripheral vision.

Katara cut in, "Go puddle jumping and stuff!" Katara said excitedly.

Sokka's eyes soften, "Puddle jumping?" His eyes flashed to mine then he threw his head back with laughter, "Oh lord, that's something I need to get on tape!"

Katara rolled her eyes, still smiling, "Whatever Sokka."

She closed the door on Sokka, before grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the road.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trailing behind her.

"I hope you had an idea." She looked back sheepishly. Her blue eyes glittering hopefully.

"I may have an idea." I wasn't lying, a few days ago Toph and I were exploring and we found a cool spot, a place that I think Katara would enjoy, "Follow me."

I took the lead easily pulling Katara along behind me, "Where?" She asked.

I looked at her over my shoulder, "It's a surprise." I smiled at the look of dismay she shot at me.

She hates surprises.

She followed me quietly, which reassured me. That means she trusts me.

"Is it far away?" She broke the silence and pulled on my arm. I stumbled to a stop.

"No, it's a little hike though." I smirked, "We don't have to go if the mud is too much for you…." I trailed off gauging her reaction.

She gave me a devious smile, "Is that a challenge?"

I nodded, "Are you up for it?"

She wiped a wet strand of hair from her face, "You bet!"

Wordlessly I turned around, trudging through puddles noisily, "We are more than half way there." I informed, stepping into a large puddle.

"Shi—I mean shoot," I glanced behind me my eyes meeting amused blue ones.

Katara giggled in response. Huffing I pulled her along faster. My eyes focused on the ground and my wet pant leg, "It's not funny! These are new pants!"

That just seemed to make her laugh harder, "Why would you wear new pants when you know you're going to get wet?"

"It was either these or my gym shorts." I weaved around a puddle, not taking the chance.

I stopped at the small entrance of a trail. Katara bumped into me from behind.

She gasped, "Why'd ya stop?"

"We're at the entrance of the trail." I filled in moving aside, "Ladies first." I motioned for her to go on with my hand.

She smiled widely, "Such a gentleman," Then she walked into the narrow path that looked like it had once been well walked. But now, branches and bushes crowded the already grown in path.

I noticed Katara looking at the ground, nimbly dodging puddles and muddy spots. Her bright green rubber boots making patterned foot steps in their wake.

My eyes traveled up her legs clothed in worn, wet, dark jeans. My eyes lingered on her perfectly fitted butt.

I smiled my eyes still on her rear.

A wet branch hit me in the face, its leaves shedding its water onto my face and hair.

"Agh," I pushed the branch away breaking it effortlessly.

Katara giggled lightly. I looked up to see her coming to a slow stop, her body turning towards me.

Frowning at the stupid branch that had just made me look like a fool I snapped, "What so funny?"

She stopped giggling, but, her smile still remained, "You're all… leafy." She stated, her hand coming towards my face.

She wiped something off my good cheek before rubbing at my forehead.

"Bend down," She commanded

Confused I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I can't get the leaves out of your hair, bend down." She put her hands on her hips expectantly.

Wordlessly I crouched down. She moved closer to me her hands moving through my wet hair. From my peripheral vision I saw leaves falling to the ground that Katara had plucked from my hair.

She leaned forward, her hand reaching into the back. Unknown to her, this put her boobs right in my face.

Today's my lucky day! Who would have thought I would enjoy the rain so much!

Her boobs brushed my forehead when she moved forward a little bit more. I let out a small, content sigh. I could get used to this.

She moved away, backing up a few steps. Straightening to my full height I motioned her to continue on, "Thanks," I said nonchalantly, a light blush on my cheeks that she hadn't noticed. But, I noticed the small blush that dusted her cheeks a light pink. Turning around, she walked forward, her rubber boots squeaking when they sunk in a little mud. I looked past her, noting that we we're almost there. Just around this curve….

Katara stopped right before the bend in the trail, her whole body tensing.

"Katara? Are you ok?" I peeked around her, looking for something that could have scared her.

"S-snake…." She backed up, her back pressing against my chest.

"Where?" I put my hand on her shoulder moving her to the side.

Taking a step forward I looked down at the muddy ground. Dried leaves scattered the path along with some rocks and a granola bar wrapper, but, no snake.

"I don't see a snake Katara." I informed still scanning the area.

Katara grabbed my forearm before she hesitantly walked up beside me, "Right there!" She furiously pointed at it. My gaze followed the direction of her finger to the outskirts of the path.

A smile found my lips when my eyes landed on a small gardener snake lying on a bunch of leaves, "Katara, it can't hurt you… I mean just look at it!" I laughed.

Katara smacked my arm, "I'm looking at it all right." She said bitterly.

I looked over at Katara. She was frowning, glaring at the poor snake like it had physically hurt her. Her eye's were still wide with freight.

"Oh, come on Katara!" I grabbed her hand. My eyes widen when I felt a shock go up my arm and down my spine. A shiver shook my body, making my breath come quicker.

What was _that_?!

Shaking my head I pulled her passed it.

"That was ridiculous; it was at least two feet away from you! Even when you were passing it!" Before I even knew it we where at the large banks that hide the pond from view.

I looked over my shoulder from her; my body turning slightly. Noticing her distant stare at my hand I let go. Her eyes shot up to mine, another blush blazing across her cheeks.

I swallowed, "Uh… we're here." I turned back towards the banks.

"You brought me into the woods to show me mounds of dirt?" She asked sarcastically.

"No," I laughed walking up the banks to reveal the clear pond water and lily pads. I watched her hike up the small slope. Once she stood next to me her eyes widened, "It's beautiful…." She cooed rushing down to the edge of the pond, scaring a couple of frogs.

"Frogs!" She said happily before crouching down onto all fours. She crawled over to the edge of the pond lightly.

I sat on a near by rock, ignoring the wetness. Now, this is why I lov—like! I LIKE Katara. Slightly disturbed by my slip up I focused on her movement. She was staring intently at frog about a foot away from me, perched on the edge of the pond. Then she lunged, her hand wrapping around the lower part of the frog's body. A smile spread across her face. She stood up and turned towards me. Her knees we're covered in mud, and her shins had streaks mud on them from crawling. Those jeans are trashed.

She out stretched her hand, showing me her prize.

Chuckling I spoke, "You know Katara, you amaze me…." I look at her drenched hair and clothing. Her once clean boots now brown.

She gave me a puzzled look, "How?"

I gave her a crooked smile, "You crawl around in mud, catch slimy frogs with your bare hands. But a little snake has you quaking in your boots!" I shoot my head.

She laughed, "I guess that's a little weird…." She set the frog down in the water. It swam away like its life depended on it. Straightening she walked towards me, "move over!" She shoved my shoulder, but, I barley moved.

She hesitated for a few seconds before she shoved me a little harder, "Come on Zuko, let me sit." She whined.

I smirked, "You'll make the rock all dirty Katara," I teased playfully.

She clicked her tongue, "Zuko…."

"Yes?"

"Move over, now…." She threatened, a playful smile spreading across her lips.

"Is that a threat?" I raised a brow, moving wet hair from my face as the rain kept pouring from the sky.

"I wouldn't call it that?" She crossed her arm and leaned her body weight on one foot, taping it on the muddy ground.

I scoffed, "And what could you—"

I did have time to finish before I was being mauled. She tackled me her nails scratching my flesh, "Katara--!" I could continue my plea before I was on the muddy ground, my back sinking into the ground with her added weight.

I grabbed her forearms rolling her over so I was on top of her, my body a few inches from touching hers. I pushed her shoulders down to keep her from lunging at me, "I was just kidding jeeze." I looked at my pants, noticing the now muddy spots on them, "See what you did!" I locked eyes with her, "You murdered my new jeans!" I mock yelled.

She squirmed underneath me, trying to get loose. Her long hair coming out of her ponytail as her hands clawed at my fingers. Her knees tried to connect with some sort of body part, "What Katara, uncomfortable?" I teased.

My answer was a grunt before she settled for glaring at me, "Why do you always win when we wrestle?" She huffed.

"I'm bigger," I said simply, still hovering over her.

"You have to have a weakness…." She looked into my eyes.

"Nope, I'm flawless!" I beamed at her.

"Sure…" Her eyes bored into mine, sending shivers up my spine.

Before I knew it she was leaning her head up, her lips grazing mine in a soft kiss. I reacted immediately. I pressed my lips to hers, enjoying the taste of rain on them.

Abruptly she backed away. Her arms slipped out of my slackened grip and shoved my shoulders up. She moved her knees to my thighs, propping me up before flipping me into the mud' ending with her straddling my hips.

"Everyone has a weakness Zuko," She gloated.

'_You happen to be mine….' _I didn't hesitate; I pulled her down by the neck, my lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I smiled up at my 'weakness' five years later. We stood at the banks of the same pond we admitted our feelings for each other. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind my hands lying on her large stomach.

We we're having twins.

I stilled my nerves before kissing her neck, hearing a moan erupt from her chest. My arms slipped to my side as I slinked around her facing her head on.

I smiled as I fiddled with the ring in my pocket. I took her hand in mine and knelt on one knee, pulling the diamond ring out, "Katara, I love you with all of my heart, will you marry me?" I swallowed nervously, gauging her reaction.

Her eyes went wide before she smiled, "Yes," She whispered before her voice gradually got louder, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I put the ring on her finger before straightening. She jumped into my arms her head buried in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Zuko," She said seriously,.

"Believe me the feelings been mutual for a while now," We both broke out in laughter as rain started to sprinkle on our heads.

Woo, I've been working on that for a while now. I hope you enjoyed! Review pleas


End file.
